Wait!
by Juwee
Summary: Kristen, a fan of the Supernatural books, gets attacked by something on her way home. Short little one-shot now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not exactly sure if this makes any sense to anyone else, but here goes nothing!

* * *

Kristen hurried through the dark city streets, shivering through the cold winter air. She couldn't wait to get home and settle down in front of a nice, warm fire with pages and pages full of Sam and Dean. She turned in an alley for a shortcut to get back to her apartment. Sensing something, she glanced behind, but didn't see anything.

_You're getting way too paranoid._ She thought.

She sighed and looked forward again, only to be shoved down, then pinned to the dirty ground by a man.

He covered her mouth and pulled out a small knife. She struggled and thrashed around, but oddly enough, he made a tiny incision in his own arm. He grinned, sharp teeth slid over the normal ones, and his eyes looked a bit redder then they had a few seconds ago.

Her own brown eyes widened. "You're a vampire! Like the ones in Supernatural!" she gasped when he took his hand off her mouth. "Oh! Change me!" she stuck out her arm.

His eyebrow rose. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll get to meet Sam and Dean!"

He was getting even more puzzled. "O...kay..." He made a cut into her outstretched arm and prepared to mix the blood.

A thought struck her. "Waitwaitwaitwait!"

"What now?"

"Just tell me one thing: What's your blood type?"

He gave her an odd look and she shrugged.

"I mean, I don't want to die or anything, from clumping since I'm O negative and-" she continued on and

on and on, and he just put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

So there it was. Was it good, bad, not funny? It's just we're talking about blood types in class, so...

Please review! (or even flame!)


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored today and decided to write a new chapter. I might write a third one-shot. Not sure at the moment.

* * *

"And did you know that orange is actually pronounced Ar-ang?" she babbled

"Are you ready now?" he asked after checking his watch, interrupting her long rant that had gotten extremely off topic.

"And squirrels- Wait, what?" She looked up at him.

"Maybe I should just kill you and drink your blood…" he contemplated seriously for a minute.

"Oh!" she remembered. "Yeah! Now!" she held out her arm again.

He grinned and reached out-then stopped.

All Kristen saw was his eyes grow wide and his head fall back. Suddenly, it was gone and a bloody, gruesome stump was in front of her.

"Hey! What're you doing??? I was about to become a vampire-" Her own eyes widened. "Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!" she shrieked.

"Are you okay?" a man pulled her up, glancing at the silhouette behind him.

She started hyperventilating and struggled to pull something out of her pocket. The two men winced when her  
camera phone flashed.

"Oh my god! You-you-you-you're-" she gasped for breath. "SAM AND DEAN!!!"

The two shared a look. "Chuck?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Kristen. "Do you read the-" she cut him off.

"The Supernatural books? Yeah! I love them! This is better than becoming a vampire!!!" she squealed. Her breathing quickened yet again. "Holy crap!!! You're alive!" she screamed, and then promptly threw her arms around Dean.

He chuckled. "See, Sammy? All the girls love me."

Her happy expression turned puzzled. "How'd you get out?"

He grimaced and muttered something about angels.

"ANGELS ARE REAL???"

"Well, yeah but they're dic-"

Sam shot him a look. "ANYWAYS. Are you okay? Did his blood actually go into you?" he asked.

"Nope." She smiled. "Would you have to kill me then? Oh! But I could be like Lenore! That was one of my favorite books!"

"Lenore?"

"The vampire that wouldn't drink human blood! It was in the book where he introduced Gordon. Or, more accuratly, you met Gordon."

"Ah. That chick."

"Dean. Sam." Someone behind them said.

Without turning around, Dean scowled. "What?"

Sam turned to Kristen. "That's an angel. Castiel."

She looked at Sam to Castiel and back. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, then a blur raced past him. Castiel was now being hugged by the girl that Sam and Dean were now sure was crazy, his arms awkwardly at his sides while hers were tightly around his waist. At the side of the alley, leaning against the brick wall, Dean was cracking up.

Castiel finally managed to lift his hand and lightly tapped the joyful girl on her forehead. She collapsed in his arms and the four of them disappeared.

When they arrived at the motel, he gently laid her on the bed and tapped her forehead again, and she woke up.

She looked around, disoriented, and then sneezed. Then she sneezed again. And again, till she was sneezing repeatedly.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

She looked up at the three men, staring directly at Castiel, her eyes red and puffy, sniffling, and sneezing. "I..." she paused to sniffle.

"I'm allergic to feathers."


End file.
